Question: Daniel gets a paycheck every $4$ weeks. He works $x$ hours each week. How many hours does Daniel get paid for on each paycheck? Write your answer as an expression.
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of hours worked per week increases: Hours worked per week Hours paid for on each paycheck ${1}$ $4 \cdot {1} = 4$ ${2}$ $4 \cdot {2} = 8$ ${3}$ $4 \cdot {3} = 12$ Hours worked per week Hours paid for on each paycheck ${x}$ $4 \cdot {x} = 4x$ The answer: $4x$